La chasse au trésor de Miyachan!
by Warushinda
Summary: Miyavi a encore trouvée une idée grandioses pour le plus grands malheurs de certains......mais quels sont ses veritables intentions?
1. Chapter 1

Titre La chasse au trésor de Miyachan!! (je sais titre pourri TxT)

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: euh...humour?

Pairing: on verra XD

Note: ma première fanfic j'espère qu'elle sera potable --' n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'accepte toutes les critiques (ça aide à s'améliorer paraît-il XD)

Note (bis): veuillez excusez les commentaires personnelles laissés tout au long de la fic je ne peu pas m'en empêcher ;p

Chapitre 1: la merveilleuse idée du grand Miyavi

Miyavi à fait appeler dans son bureau du PSC building (et oui il a un bureau...genre --),

les groupes les plus connus du Visual Kei pour leur proposer quelque chose...de spécial 0.o

Miyavi assis derrière son bureau, les jambes croisées sur le foutoir qui lui servait de bureau, arrangeait sa coiffure en tenant son ''miroir de poche spécial coiffure'' quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Miyavi: Ouaiiiichee??

Secrétaire: Monsieur, tout le monde est là.

Miyavi (en jetant sont miroir dieu sait où, se remettant droit et ouvrant grand les bras): Fait-les entrer Tomoko-chan!!XD

Secrétaire: Bien monsieur, mais moi c'est Emiko...--"

Plusieurs groupes fit leurs apparitions dans le bureau notamment les Gazette, les Dir en grey, Moi dix Mois, Alice Nine et Gackt (0.o ?)

(super grand son bureau --")

Miyavi: Bienvenue tout le mon...

Kyô (qui coupa soudainement la parole de Miyavi): On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as appelés!! (tout le monde sursauta)

Kaoru attrapa Kyô en essayant de le faire taire (ou de l'étouffer vu sa façon de s'y prendre...): Excuse-le ton appel l'a réveillé ", alors pour quelle raison cette attroupement?

K: Manasama dit "pourquoi m'avoir fait déplacer dans la même pièce que cette chose?" (désignant Gackt du doigt)

Gackt: Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas parler par toi-même Mana-chan, toujours aussi peureux.

K: Manasama dit " Mon chère homme de plastic, voudrais- tu tant que ça mon poing dans ta figure remodelée?"

Gackt: Ne me...

Hiroto: Oh put!! ça chauffe va y avoir de la baston!! XD

Saga: Ouais!! Du sang, des tripes, des boyaux!! XD

Reita: J'ouvre les paries!

Ruki: OK!! 10000yens sur Mana!

Kai: 12000 sur Gackt!



Uruha: 15000 sur Mana!

Aoi: Pareils que Ruwachan! o

Kai: Hey! C'est pas juste! Y'a que mois qui mise sur Gackt!

Shinya et Toshiya: Non! Nous aussi 13000 sur Gackt! XD

Die: Tochi tu m'abandonnes pour Shinya! ç.ç Moi je vote Mana 20000!!

Toshiya: mais non mon petit Die-chan tu sais bien que...

Miyavi (passablement énervé): FERMEZ LA BANDE DE ZOIVES ET ECOUTEZ MOI SINON JE VOUS ENMENES TOUS DE FORCE A VOIR LORIE EN CONCERT!!

D'un coup le silence (ainsi qu'une dizaine de grimaces) s'installa alors que Reita, Ruki, Kai, Aoi, Uruha, Die, Toshiya et Shinya était accroupi pour établir leurs paries, que Mana et Gackt se fusillaient du regard accompagnés de leurs esclaves (o0?) sous les yeux enflammés d'Hiroto et de Saga, d'un Shou dans la lune, D'un Tora agacé et Kaoru toujours en train de retenir Kyô (à moitie mort étouffé..).

Tout le monde leva les yeux (horrifiés) vers Miyavi et tous se remirent "rang" sauf Kyô qui s'étala à moitié mort sur le sol par manque d'air.

Miyavi: Bien, reprit-il avec un souri colgate (digne d'un de Die), pour une association pour des petits enfants tout pauvres, j'ai organisé une action caritative, je l'ai instauré sous forme de jeu que j'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais tout petit...Ah que de bon souvenir...

Kaoru: bon abrège!

Miyavi (Je vais le tuer celui là!) Enfin bref je vous ai tous choisis pour participer à ce jeu qui va durer 2 jours o! (la peur s'installe parmi nos artistes). Il commence demain, j'ai nommé: LA CHASSE AU TRESOR DE MIYACHAN!!

Kai et Hiroto: Ouais!!

Kyô qui se releva d'un bon en hurlant comme jamais: QUO...

Mais Kaoru l'acheva d'un coup sur la tête, notre pov' petit chanteur décoloré s'évanoui et s'étala une fois de plus de tout son long et de la façon la plus pitoyable qui soit...

Kaoru: Arrête de gueuler minus!! Et toi Miyavi c'est quoi cette histoire de merde avec un jeu à la con!!

Shinya: Kaoru c'est toi qui crie le plus là, Kyô paix à ton âme...

Il commença alors à s'agenouiller devant la dépouille de son chanteur et fit son deuil.

Toshiya se jetant dans les bras de Die en pleurnichant: On l'a perdu Die!! Dir en grey est fini! Ne me quitte pas! En plus j'adore les chasses au trésor!! X3

Die (en caressant la tête de Toshiya pour le calmer): Ne t'inquiète pas on sera toujours ensemble en plus on gagnera ce trésor pour la mémoire de notre Kyô-chan !

Shinya: Oh! Il respire!...Il marmonne un truc peut être son testament...il dit..."appel moi encore Kyô-chan… et je t'emmène six pieds sous terre"...

Toshiya: Il est en vie! Dir en grey est sauvé!

Die: Pas moi...

Ruki: Non mais quelle bande de bébés, et puis une chasse au trésor, c'est n'importe quoi, on a passés l'âge bordel.

Reita: mais mon petit Ruki-chan (en lui frottant la tête comme un caniche) on va s'éclater!! Hein Aoi-kun?! XD

Aoi: Ouais! On va dormir à la belle étoile en plus!!

Uruha: Oh Kamisama! On va se faire bouffer par des bêtes féroces!



Aoi: Mais non Ruwachan! Je te sauverais toi et tes cuisses de tous les dangers et ensembles nous aurons le trésor!

Uruha: Oh! Mon sauveur! (pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, c'est une scène digne des plus grands films a l'eau de rose XD)

Kai, Ruki, Reita: Sympas pour nous!

Kai: on s'est fait royalement jarcler...

Reita: que veux tu, leur amour dépasse même le groupe..--

Ruki: Exactement, je suis vexé..AÏE!!

Aoi et Uruha tabassèrent gentiment leurs amis...quand Nao s'approcha de Miyavi

-Ne, Miyavi-kun, demain commence notre tournée, on ne peut pas annuler...

Miyavi: Ah non! Comme c'est dommage! ç.ç Bon ben tant pis vous viendrais l'année prochaine XD!!

Nao: euh..oui..oui bien sûr " (_pense: ça va pas non?! è.é)_

Saga: Bon ben tchû les gars on vous laisse _(è.é héhé sauvé!! voie démoniaque enclenchée)_

Shou: super! Bon aller tchû tous le monde, vive les lives!! XD ça sauve la vie!!

Tora: Allez viens Hiroto on doit répéter! _(je reste pas une minutes de plus ici --")_

Hiroto: Nan c'est trop nul!! Voulais participer mwaa!

Tora: Aller viens je t'offre une glace

Hiroto: Ouaiiis!! Aller go! XD

Shou: Saga-kun tu m'offre une glace aussi? _(yeux de chien battus activés)_

Saga _(résiste pas trop kawaii )_: bon d'accord aller vient.

Nao: Ouais merci de ne pas me proposer à moi, c'est trop gentil de vouloir faire attention a ma ligne... T.T

Tout les 5 sortirent de la salle (de l'enfer plus tôt)...

Seth: Manasama, comment va t'on faire! On risque d'abimer nos nouveaux vêtements collection ''Moi-Même-Moitie été sombre 2007'' ç.ç

K: Manasama dit: "nous surmonterons cette épreuve! Ce soir je vous confectionnerais des vêtements adaptés à cette situation !"

Seth (à genoux devant Mana); vous êtes un chef, je vous aime v

K: Manasama dit "je sais, je sais..."

Pendant que Mana prenait des poses, Gackt s'avança vers le bureau de Miyavi

-Je suis d'accord mais mes 6 escl...musiciens m'accompagnent n'est-ce pas?

Miyavi: hummm cela va faire un peu trop de monde...

Gackt: Tu seras l'invité d'honneur de ma prochaine émission à succès!

Miyavi: OK pas de problème _(héhé sa a marché è.é je vais encore être plus connu XDDDDD)_ (mais que prépare Miyavi...)

Miyavi: Bon tout le monde! Demain rendez-vous au bois du Yoji (0.O) à 9h00!! A demain! (avec un grand sourire )

Kai: a demain Miya-chan!! 0

Miyavi: a demain!! XD

Ruki:...chier...



Reita: ça va être délire XD

Aoi: ouais ça va être la guerre comme dans street fighter!! v

Uruha: j'ai faim...

Les gazettes sortir de la pièce suivi de Mana et ses deux acolytes

Kai (tout sourire): Au fait, Mana-san, cela m'étonne que vous ayez accepté

K: Manasama dit "si c'est pour des enfants, alors je peux le faire"

Reita: comme c'est mignon...mais bizarre quand même "

Seth: Ne traite pas le maître de bizarre visage bandé!!

Ruki: Hey! Tu parles alors que t'a un œil bandé! Regarde-toi avant de parler palmier rouge!!

Reita: Houuu mais c'est que mon petit Ruki-chan me défend! XD Kawaii!! (le sert dans ses bras)

Ruki (gène): lâche moi sale pervers!!

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sorties sous les fou rire d'Aoi et d'Uruha voyant le petit chanteur essayer en vain de se débattre du pesant bassiste.

Die: Bon on se tire? A demain Miya-chan (sourire colgate)

Miyavi: A demain! (renvois du sourire colgate)

Kaoru: Bon sortons on avant de devenir aveugle...

Il ramassa la dépouille de Kyô et ils se dirigèrent à leurs tours vers la sortie.

Miyavi: Bien cela s'annonce passionnant...de plus...C'est moi, le formidable Moi, qui clôture ce 1er chapitre XD

(ouais.. pas de quoi être fière -.-")

Note: Mon dieu on baigne dans la stupidité la plus total ''


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: La chasse au trésor de Miyachan!!

Auteur: Warushinda

Personnage: the gazette, Dir en grey, moi dix mois, Gackt et Miyavi (les pauvres...)

Pairing: aucun...pour l'instant héhé lemon peut être à venir XD

Genre: débile ça existe?

Note: c'est aussi bidon que le premier chapitre alala, non sérieux j'avais prévue plein de truc mais j'ai tout oublié donc tu coup je vais devoirs écrire a l'aveuglette...espérons que ça tienne la route u.u

Chapitre 2: Début du jeu ou de l'enfer pour certains!

8h45 On retrouve sur le parking, prés d'une grande forêt à l' écart de la ville, Miyavi qui vérifiait l'équipement qui allait être donnés aux participants lorsqu'une personne s'approcha de lui.

Membre du staff: Monsieur les journalistes on bien enregistré votre interviews, il ne manque plus que les participants pour pouvoir commencer.

Miyavi: Génial Taku-chan!! De toute manière j'ai étais parfait comme d'habitude XD bon ils ne devraient pas tarder mes petits sinon ils savent ce qu'ils risquent si ils sèchent mwahahahaha!!

Membre du staff: oui monsieur mais moi c'est Satoshi...Ah! Voilà la voiture des Gazettes!

ooo0O0ooo

Un énorme 4x4 se gara et un petit blond sortit en poussant des cris perceptibles à 2 km à la ronde.

Ruki: Je me mets plus jamais à côté de ce baka de blond!!

Reita descendant de la voiture: Mais voyant Ruchan c'est pas ma faute c'est le virage qui a été trop brusque!

Ruki: pas au point de t'allonger entièrement sur moi en manquant de m'étouffer! Quoique ça aurait pu m'éviter ce calvaire de deux jours que je vais devoirs subir...

Uruha sorti à son tour suivi d'Aoi et de Kai, ces deux derniers étaient mort de rire due à une de leurs célèbres blagues qui ne faisait rire qu'eux...

Miyavi s'avança vers eux en courant et les bras ouverts sous le regard horrifié de Ruki et les deux bras ouverts de Kai.

Miyavi: Enfin vous voil...c'est quoi ces tenues?? O.o

Miyavi s'était arrêté nette en les voyants de prés (au plus grand soulagement du chanteur), en effet les 5 musiciens étaient habillés tels des militaires, un pantalon camouflage pour chacun, Uruha, Reita et Kai portais un débardeur noir, Aoi un tee shirt noir avec les manches retroussé et Ruki un large tee shirt noir. Tous portaient des rangers tout terrain noirs aux pieds, on aurait dit des soldats prés pour une aventure à la Indiana Jones.

Ruki: ça c'est encore une idée de...

Kai et Reita: de nous!! XD

Reita: c'est la guerre mon pote XD il faut retrouver le trésor avant ces charognes!!

Kai: ouais!! Y a pas mieux que des habits d'aventuriers pour ça! XD

Miyavi: je vois, intéressant! XD mais je dois avouer que c'est bizarre de te voir en pantalon (complet) Ruwachan!

Uruha: que veux-tu, je ne vais pas prendre le risque d'égratigner ce qui me fait gagner 100 fan par heures!!

Aoi: ouais c'est sur mais bon niveau reluquage c'est raté pour cette fois...

Uruha: tu as dit quelque chose mon chou (vise Aoi avec une mitraillette sortie dont ne sait où)

Aoi: moi? J'ai rien dit voyons n.n'' Ah! Kai je viens de me souvenir d'une blague je te l'ai sûrement jamais raconté celle là!!

Alors qu'Aoi tentait d'échapper aux griffes d'Uruha en utilisant Kai comme bouclier sous les yeux exaspérés d'un Ruki et amusés d'un Reita, Une limousine noire venait d'arriver suivi de prés par une limousine blanche, ce qui attira l'attention de Miyavi.

Miyavi: Bien mes amis je dois vous laisser pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, (il attrapa un membre du staff qui passer, pour son plus grand malheur, par là) Tanaka-chan va vous emmenez au lieu où je vous ferais part des règles à suivre, a plus!!

Membre du staff: moi c'est Sugisaki ç.ç...Bien veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

oo0O0oo

Alors que les membres de Gazette suivirent bien sagement Mr Sugisaki, Miyavi se dirigea vers les deux limousines, de la noir sortit une énorme touffe noirs qui faisait office de chevelure à Mana suivi de ses deux acolytes, ils portaient de grandes capes noirs et sous la capes un ensemble noir avec de grande bottes noirs à semelles compensées en cuir qui couvraient le trois des jambes.

En face, un des musiciens de Gackt descendit et alla ouvrir la dernière porte de la limousine où Gackt sortit en se prenant le pied dans celui de son musicien manquant ainsi de dire bonjour au goudron bouillant du parking. Après quelques vociférations peu catholique à 

l'encontre du musiciens, Gackt se calma et essaya de cacher sa honte en remettant en places son costard taillé sur mesure, ses musiciens se placèrent alors derrières lui, ils portaient tous un costard noirs tendit que celui de Gackt était blanc avec une cravate couleur or.

Alors que Miyavi arriva à l'auteur des deux limousines qui se faisait faces, le regard de Gackt et celui de Mana se croisèrent puis un silence pesant pris place avant que Gackt ne finisse par le rompre:

Gackt: eh bien Mana-chan, tu es venu finalement, moi qui pensé que tu aurais peur d'effiler ta dentelle.

K: Manasama dit: ''oh je suis mort de rire tronche siliconé, mais toi tu n'as pas peur de tacher ton super costard blanc ringard démodé dans cette forêt?''

Alors que Gackt aller répliquer Miyavi le coupa dans son élan:

-Eh bien voilà, pile à l'heure, bien il ne reste plus que les Diru, venaient je vous emmène dans ma « base » où je vous expliquerais les règles, les gazettes nous y attendent!

Gackt et Mana se lancèrent une grimace digne de ce nom (enfin K la fit à la place de Mana sous la demande de ce dernier, il n'allait quand même pas déformer son si beau visage voyons).

9h00 Miyavi commençait à bouillir de rage en silence en ne voyant aucune trace des Dir en grey, sous les regards apeurés des participants n'osant même pas imaginé quels tortures Miyavi devait imaginer pour leurs faire payer leurs absences...

9h10 Finalement une voiture arriva et les Dir en grey y sortirent chacun leurs tours aux grands soulagements des autres, mais Miyavi fondit sur eux à la vitesse d'un faucon ayant repéré sa proie.

Alors que Kyô, qui semblait de bonne humeur pour le plus grands des miracles, reçu sans comprendre un énorme coup sur la tête et sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le col de sa chemise.

Miyavi: Kyô!! Je suppose que tu t'es encore pas réveillé et que t'as mis tout le monde en retard!! Je te signale que t'as fait prendre 10 minutes dans le lancement de mon merveilleux et ingénieux jeu!!

Die: du calme Miya-chan c'est ma fautes je chercher mes lunettes ''spécial je vois dans le noir'' -o-

Kyô ayant du mal à reprendre ses esprits: putain pour une fois que c'est pas moi j'en prends plein la gueule!! Tu vas me le payer toi et ton jeu pourri!! Espèces de...

Kaoru mis sa main devant la bouche de Kyô évitant ainsi de choquer les âmes sensibles devant la vulgarité de son petit chanteur : P'tin Miyavi t'abuses, j'avais réussi à le convaincre que ce jeu aller être sympas maintenant on va devoirs supporter sa colère pendant deux jours!!



Toshiya: oooohh Kao comment tu t'y es pris?? X3

Die: je pari que c'était hier soir au moment de l'org...

Kaoru et Kyô (qui fut libéré enfin) tabassèrent le pauvre roux sous les yeux surprit de Shinya.

Shinya à Toshiya: il parlait de quoi Die?

Toshiya: des choses d'adultes mon petit, caressant la tête de Shinya comme celle d'un bébé, un jour maman t'expliquera.

Miyavi: Bon maintenant vous allez me suivre que je puisse enfin expliquer les règles de mon jeu!!

Après deux ou trois soupirs, jurons étouffés et utilisation de pansements tous se retrouvèrent assis sur des chaises, séparés par groupe. Miyavi se tenait devant eux avec un micro et quelques photographes se tenaient sur les côtés, les membres du staff se tenaient derrières Miyavi portant dans leurs bras des sacs à dos bien remplis.

Miyavi: Bien, merci tout d'abord aux membres de the GazettE, de Moi dix Mois, de Gackt et de Dir en grey d'avoir bien voulu participer à mon projet afin d'aider de pauvres petits enfants tout pauvres.

(Pensés de certains : peuh comme si on avait eu le choix --)

Miyavi: voici les règles ainsi que le but du jeu!

Le but du jeu est de bien sûr retrouver un trésor que j'ai caché dans la forêt, c'est pas compliqué non? Ça va tu tiens le file pour l'instant Kyô? (Kyô fut retenu par Kaoru de justesse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Miyavi), et donc pour cela j'ai dispersé quelques indices dans la forêt qui vous permettrons de le retrouver! Chaque groupe entrera dans la forêt par un côté différent, ainsi évitant les rencontres et le vole d'indices (même si je l'espère histoire d'avoir de l'action héhéhé è.é)! Chaque groupe recevra également un sac remplis par mes soins contenant de quoi survivre pendant deux jours, un émetteur vous sera aussi donné pour pouvoir vous repérer en cas de problèmes et nous indiquer si vous avez trouvez le trésor X3

Quelque règles de respect: tout est permis sauf le meurtre, voilà c'est tout!!

Tous restèrent médusés à cause de la dernière phrase, mais après quelques secondes certains (dont je ne citerais pas les noms u.u) commençaient à avoir quelques idées pas très catholiques avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Tous se levèrent, prirent les sacs que les membres du staff leurs proposaient et suivirent chacun ces derniers qui les mèneraient à leurs entrées respectif. Miyavi leurs avait dit qu'il avait marqué chaque entré.

Les Dir en grey rentreraient par l'entrée sud-est nommée Y



Les gazette par l'entrée sud-ouest nommée I

Gackt par l'entrée ouest nommée M

Moi dix mois par l'entrée nommée A

La base de Miyavi, elle, se nommée VI

Note: remarquer le nom de fou des portes, c'est très recherché non? Bon alors si il est pas nul ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment réussir la prochaine fois U.U


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre**: La chasse au trésor de Miyachan!!

**Auteur**: toujours la même U.U

**Genre**: ...a vous de juger .

**Personnage**: the Gazette, Dir en grey, Moi dix mois, Gackt, Miyavi et Hitsugi (Nightmare)

**Note**: nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera à votre goût u.u

**Chapitre 3 : Le grand départ des gazettes**

Miyavi regardais les différents participants avec un grands sourire avants de se retourner:

-Bien à nous maintenant.

Face a lui se tenait un jeune homme blond avec de multiples piercings à la bouche, les mains dans les poches, adoptant une pose des plus décontractée.

Miyavi: Hitsu-chan je veux des prises très détaillés et bien cadrés, pas de fautes hein?? Voilà le récepteurs qui te permettra de les localiser X3!

Hitsugi accepta un appareil photo et un boitier comprenant un écran qui affiché des points lumineux : T'inquiète je t'ai dit que j'étais un pro de la filature, je suis un chat voyons XD!

Miyavi: j'en doute pas. Bon je pourrais te joindre grâce a cet émetteur, c'est un bijou de la technologie que j'ai obtenu grâce a mes connaissances, je parie que ces cacahouètes (O.o?) ne savent pas qu'il n'y a aucuns réseaux dans cette forêt Ahahahahaha!! XD

Hitsugi: je ne veux même connaître le genre de connaissance que tu fréquente... ., bon ben moi j'y go j'ai du boulot Xd a plus Miya-chan!!

Miyavi: a bientôt mon chou et ramène moi de belles prises o!

Alors que Hitsugi couru en direction de la forêt pour s'y enfoncer, Miyavi exigea qu'on lui apporte à boire, une chaise, un parasol sous peine d'atroces souffrances...-.-.

oo0O0oo

Le membre du staff largua les gazette devant l'entrée I, ils se retrouvèrent alors tout seul devant cette vaste forêt, un silence apparu...jusqu'a qu'un se décide enfin:

-Bon ben c'est partie!! XD

Ruki: ptin Kai arrête de gueuler comme ça! Dire qu'on va passer deux jours là dedans...chier...

Aoi: roooh fait pas ton rabajoi Ruki-kun -o-, tu vas voir on va s'éclater hein Reirei? X3

Reita: un peu mon neveu!! Allé on y va faut trouver ce trésors avant ces trous d'uc!!



Uruha: non mais quelle vulgarité! Je suis outré! Tu baisse dans mon estime Reita, vient Kai nous n'avons que faire d'un goujat pareil.

Uruha pris la main de Kai et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors qu'Aoi leur courrait après:

-Uruhaaaa ne m'abandonne pas ç.ç j'ai rien fait moi!! Et puis pourquoi Kai?? Il sait même pas jouer de la guitare correctement!! Il te servira à rien!

Kai (passablement énervé se retourna): ouais mais moi au moins je sais faire à bouffer!! Pas comme toi où même des rats affamés en voudrait pas de tes horreurs culinaires!!

Uruha: c'est pour ça que j'ai pris Kai à la place de toi Aoi-chou, dans une situation comme ça tu m'es inutile -o- je mange quoi moi après hein?

Aoi: ç.ç

Reita se faufila alors derrière Ruki lui attrapa les épaules et le poussa vers la forêt:

-Ah! Mais merde tu fous quoi là Rei! Lâche-moi!

Reita: bah je te fais entrer dans la forêt vu que tu bougeais pas - .-

Ruki: c'est bon je peux marcher tout seul è.é!

Après avoir marché 10 bonnes minutes, Reita s'arrêta sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis

-On est con.

Kai: super ça fait plaisir -o-

Uruha: je veux bien mais on peut savoir pourquoi -.-

Aoi: ç.ç alors c'est ça que tu penses de nous?

Ruki: oh mais ta gueule toi (frappe Aoi qui se met à pleurer) bon on peut savoir d'où se viens cette vérité?

Reita se dirigea vers Aoi qui pleurait toujours et lui arracha des bras le sac à dos que l'on leurs avait donné quelques minutes auparavant, s'accroupit et commença à l'ouvrir:

-On marche depuis tout à l'heure sans savoir où on va, on ne s'est même pas soucié de savoir ce que contenait le sac ni même où se diriger, Miyavi à dut sûrement mettre une boussole ou une carte dans le sac et peut être même un indice...

Ruki, Aoi, Uruha et Kai: O.O

Reita: quoi?



Kai: ben...

Uruha: tu viens de dire quelque chose de très intelligent...

Ruki: ça arrive jamais normalement, c'est choquant laisse nous 10 minutes pour nous en remettre...

Aoi: c'est peut être le fait qu'il soit habillé en militaire, il s'y croit à font XD

Reita: DE QUOI?! Mais je vous m moi!!

Uruha: eh ben ça n'aura pas duré longtemps revoilà l'homme vulgaire --

Reita lança quelque chose de rond et petit provenant du sac, mais Uruha le rattrapa avant que celui-ci ne lui heurte le visage.

-Non mais ça va pas? Puis t'as oublié qu'au lycée j'étais le meilleur gardien de but de la région? Tu ne m'atteindras jamais avec ce genre de choses!

Reita: 'chais pas, tu t'es peut être ramollie avec les années, bientôt la trentaine non?

Uruha vu rouge et relança en visant la tête de Reita le petit objet mais Ruki le rattrapa de justesse avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa cible.

Ruki: Non mais ça va pas?!

Reita: oh mon Ruki tu me protège!! Kawai (prend Ruki dans ses bras mais ce derniers se dégagea)

Ruki: Baka!! Vous avez pas remarqués que c'est une boussole?? On fait quoi si vous la cassé hein?!

Kai: eh bien heureusement que Ruki est là pour éviter les dégâts. Alors ya quoi d'autres dans le sac?

Reita: dire que c'étais même pas pour me protéger ç.ç

Reita continua de fouiller le sac et énuméra son contenu: un briquet, des boîtes de conserves, une casserole, 5 serviettes, une mini boîte à pharmacie et une enveloppe. Reita l'ouvrit et y lu le contenu:

_« Mes chères petites gazelles_

_C'est très beau ce que vous faites pour des petits enfants vous êtes des chou, enfin si vous trouvez le trésor bien sûr XD! Prenez ce jeu comme une occasion en or pour assouvir enfin vos désirs les plus profonds ou déclarer vos sentiments les plus cachés!! Tout d'abords voici un indice, vous avez pu remarquer que vous avez une boussole, dirigez vous toujours vers là où l'aiguille pointe et vous finirez par y découvrir ce qui a fait le péché de la femme (je sais je suis romantique on me l'a toujours dit)!_

_Sur ceux je vous laisse avec des petites précautions au cas où on ne sait jamais ;p vous me remercierais la prochaine fois! Faites gaffes aux serpents!_

_Le grands Miyavi »_

_-..._

Ruki: non mais de qui ils se moquent le singe!! Je t'en foutrais des gazelles moi!!

Uruha: je ne vois pas quelles désirs je pourrais assouvir dans une forêt...avec des serpents en plus .

Aoi: mais voyons Ruwachan il n'y a pas que la forêt ici, il y a m...

Kai: Eh qu'a t'il voulu dire par « je vous laisse avec des petites précautions au cas où »?

Reita: Ah! Ya des trucs dans l'enveloppe...

Des préservatifs tombèrent sur le sol et les gazette devinrent aussi rouges que les cheveux de Die (ouah la comparaison XD), Miyavi se fient alors traité de tous les noms pas très catholiques qui pouvait exister. Reita rangea le sac et le balança sur son épaules, et les gazettes suivirent la boussole que tenait Ruki en expriment chacun de quelles manière ils allaient étriper Miyavi...

Note: et voilà un nouveau chapitre...alors ça va? C'est potable?...non? Hein ? Pourquoi non?? ç.ç bon on va essayer de faire mieux XD


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre: La chasse au trésor de Miyachan!!

Auteur: Warui

Personnage: the gazette, Dir en grey, moi dix mois, Gackt et Miyavi (les pauvres...)

Pairing: aucun...pour l'instant héhé lemon peut être à venir XD

Genre: débile ça existe?

Note : si j'ai pas internet d'ici la semaine prochaine...j'fait un attentat!! (ouah j'fait peur...)

Chapitre 4 : L'entrée des Dir en grey

L'employé qui était chargé d'emmener les Dir en grey à la porte Y venait de passer le pire moment de sa vie, il en venait presque à regretter Miyavi, vraiment il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Sa vie était complètement ratée, il en était certain maintenant…enfin ce n'est pas le sujet ! Il largua les cinq musiciens devant cette foutue porte, leur jeta le sac et repartie à la vitesse de l'éclair, c'était une question de survie que de s'éloigner de cette bande de fêlés !

Kaoru, qui avait reçu le sac dans la figure soi dit en passant, regardait interloqué leur chauffeur ce faire la malle, mais pourquoi ce comportement ? Il se retourna vers les autres membres, Die était à genoux par terre complètement mort de rire, Toshiya avachi sur le roux dans le même état, Kyô vociférant des insultes sortie d'on ne sait où à leurs encontre et Shinya accroupie devant une fleur le regard émerveillé sur celle-ci…quel spectacle pathétique.

Kaoru venait de comprendre la réaction du chauffeur et se demanda ce qu'il foutait au milieu de ces abrutis. Il avança alors vers cette bande de primates, finalement il se sentait bien intelligent à côté d'eux et c'était surement la raison qui le faisait survrire parmi eux.

« Bordelle de poubelle de mémé qui à la diarrhée vous allez fermer votre bouche d'égout ?? Cria le petit chanteur.

-Bwahahahahahaha !! Mémé Ahahaha diarrhée !! Ahahahahahahagahahaha, continua le roux.

-Ahahaha !! Ah non Kyô en plus d'être kawai en mode normal, tu l'es encore plus en colère ! Rajouta le bassiste.

-Oh ! Quelle belle fleur, sûrement du lilla, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait à l'abord de cette forêt. Dit Shinya qui semblait parler tout seul.

-BANDE DE CONN…hmf..

Kaoru avait attrapé le blond en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir une autre de ses monstruosités et encore une fois (involontairement hein ?) l'étouffer.

-Bon les jeunes levez-vous on y va, et toi Kyô ne dit pas autant de grossièretés, tu vas choquer Shinya.

Die et Toshiya ce relevèrent avec difficulté toujours sous l'emprise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Shinya se leva à son tours et Kyô se débattit pour s'échapper de l'emprise de son leader car il commençait à sérieusement manquer d'air, il le savait, un jour il mourrait étouffés par lui ! Le brun finit par le lâcher et tous ce dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la forêt.

Ils marchèrent deux minutes avant que le leader s'arrête et se retourne le regard grave.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prendre le sac ?

-…

-…

-…

-Oh ! Quelle jolie fleur !

Tous se regardèrent, sauf Shinya qui était parti admirer une fleur à deux mètre de là. Kaoru soupira :

-Je suis vraiment entouré d'abrutis.

-T'aurais pu le prendre toi aussi, rétorqua Die indigné.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ?! Non seulement on me fait jouer à un jeu débile mais en plus faut que je sois entouré d'incapables !

-Oh toi le mini pouce à par gueuler tu sais rien faire d'autre.

-Mini quoi ?! Répète pour voir Redbaka !!

-Bon ça suffit ! Kyô laisse parler le silence, Die va chercher le sac.

-Hein ?! Et pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce qu'à cause de toi on va ce trimballé un Kyô en pétard, Kyô je t'interdis de répondre. Explique calmement Kaoru.

Kyô, lui, s'était apprêté à répondre, il referma sa bouche sans qu'un mot n'en sorte et commença une séance de super boudage.

-Bon j'y vais, abandonna le roux, quelqu'un m'accompagne ?

-…

-Crève

-Pas moi.

-Quoi ? Tochi tu m'abandonne ?

-Désolé chéri c'est trop loin.

-T'es aussi feignasse que la boule jaune qui nous sert de chanteur.

-Alors toi ! Commença Kyô prés à bondir sur le rouquin. Mais Kaoru le rattrapa au vol, il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de perdre un aussi bon guitariste malgré sa stupidité.

-Kyô calme toi, pense à ce que tu vas lui faire ce soir pendant qu'il dormira.

-…en effet héhéhé, un rictus apparu sur le visage du blond, eh bien ce jeu promet d'être plus plaisant qu'il n'y paraît.

-Ah non ! Kao espèce de faux frère ! Je vais avoir peur de dormir mwa maintenant !

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je serais là pour te protéger de cette bête féroce !

-Oh merci mon Toch….hey ! C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude !

-Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas toujours jouer le rôle de la femme.

-Mon Tochi, même après 40 ans de mariage notre couple est toujours plein de surprises.

-Tu l'as dit mon chou.

-…

-…Die, ta gueule et va chercher le sac, s'impatienta Kaoru.

-ça va j'y vais ! Ben j'espère pour Kyô que t'es pas aussi impatient lors de vos ébats nuptiaux ! Salut !

Le guitariste roux partit en courant tout en ricanant avant que les foudres de Kyô et de son leader. Toshiya éclata de rire et sentit deux regards noirs le transpercer, il commença alors à craindre pour sa vie :

-Diedounet attend mwaaaaaa ! Me laisse pas au milieu de ces bêtes enragées ! Lâcheurs !!

Les deux gigolos étant partis, Kyô bouillaient de colères, Kaoru rougissait un peu et Shinya…ben Shinya contemplait un écureuil qui grignotait une pine de pain.

-Non mais d'où il sort son idée que tout les deux on…on…ah merde ! Pourquoi il dit ça.

--Que veux-tu? Il ne lui reste plus que deux neurones...

-Mouais comme si toi et moi on avait envies d'un truc pareil...

-...

-...

-...

-Dit quelque chose Kao ça devient gênant là.

-Fait passer la pire nuit à Die de toute sa vie et rappel moi de ne plus jamais aller faire un tour au bar le soir avec lui.

-Aucun problème pour la première chose, mais je comprends pas la deuxième.

-Aucune importance, rappel le moi c'est tout.

-Ouais et tu veux pas que j'te chante une berceuse le soir avant de dormir aussi non?

-C'est pas de refus.

-Pardon?

-Tient revoilà redbaka, Kyô ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit et essaye de t'amuser hum?

Kaoru pinça la joue du blond et s'avança vers le roux, Kyô grogna en massant sa joue et en regardant son leader aller vers l'autre taré qui était accompagné de sa groupie n°1.

-Alors, il y a quoi dans le sac?

-Kao, ton preux chevalier est revenu! J'ai réussi à ramener notre sac malgré les bêtes féroces qui ont tentés de barrer notre route! Mais moi le grand Ando accompagné de sa princesse Tochi avons réussis notre mission!

-Oh!! Mon Diiiie que tu es grand et fort!! Cria Toshiya d'une voix étonnamment aigue.

-Je sais poupée ;) je suis l'incarnation de tous tes fantasmes.

Alors que Die affiché son sourire si célèbre, Kaoru soupira et lui attrapa le sac et commença à l'ouvrir. Désormais tous les regards se posèrent sur le sac, même celui de Shinya. Tout les quatre étaient réunis autour du leader accroupi, il sorti du sac 3 serviettes de bain, des boîtes de conserve, un briquet, une carte et une enveloppe où était accroché une petite boîte. Kaoru ouvrit l'enveloppe et y lu le contenu à haute voix:

_"Mes chères petits chou en sucres (surtout toi mon Tochi),_

_Je vous remercie de bien vouloir participer à mon jeu, de toutes manières même si vous n'auriez pas voulu j'aurai dévoilé certaines choses vous concernant à d'autres groupes, croyez-moi les gars vous auriez été mal (un exemple? Kao je connais ton fantasme et je m'en fend bien la poire d'ailleurs XD)"_

Kaoru eu du mal à lire la phrase et tout les regards se posa sur lui, il s'éclaira la gorge et continua avant que n'on lui pose quelconque question.

_"Bien assez plaisanté, voici un indice: quand on suit une carte il faut savoir relevez son nez de celle-ci et regarder où on met les pieds!_

_Eh bien mes amis je vous souhaite bonne chance et n'oubliez pas: la nuit ne porte pas que conseil, elle est plus propice aux plus bons plaisirs!_

_PS: Comme je suis intelligent et bon (dans tous les sens du terme!). Je vous ai laissés un petit cadeau dans la boîte, débrouillez-vous pour partager!_

_Gros bizou surtout au petit kawaimono blond sinon il va pleurer, le petit bout de chou a peur du noir non?_

_Miyavi le magnifique"_

Kaoru plaqua immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de son chanteur en lisant les dernières phrases car il savait parfaitement sa réaction. L'inspiration qu'avait prise le blond pour laisser exprimer sa colère s'étouffa dans la main de Kaoru. Ce dernier passa la petite boîte à Toshiya pour que celui-ci l'ouvre, sa deuxième main étant "occupée". Toshiya l'ouvrit est sortie un petit tube portant une étiquette où était marquer en gros et rose "Lubrifiant". Un silence pesant s'installa avant que Shinya ne le brise:

-ça veut dire quoi lubrifiant?

-Euh Shin-chan..., commença Toshiya qui remettait le tube dans le sac un peu gêné.

-Eh bien ça sert à faciliter la pén..itaï!

-Die! Intervint le leader, bon Shinya ne t'occupes pas de ça hein?, c'est une connerie de Miyavi.

-Oh! Euh leader-sama, une dernière chose...

-Oui Shin?

-Kyô est en train de s'étouffer.

Kaoru fixa le batteur avant de se retourner et voir Kyô le visage bleu essayant désespérément d'enlever la main du guitariste. Ce dernier le lâcha vite fait et le chanteur tomba à genoux par terre et tenta de reprendre un peu d'air.

-Kyô excuse je...je ne..je n'avais pas vu et je...c'est..lubrifiant...Shin...tronche de Die...gomen. Begueilla le leader.

-Hey! Quesque ma tronche à avoir là dedans?!

-toussement j'ai vu ma vie défiler.

-Gomen Kyô, Kaoru commençait à culpabiliser (bien que c'est pas la première fois qu'il manque de tuer son chanteur).

-Pas grave...même si je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Pour ça pas grave, lança le bassiste, Kaokao sera là pour te faire du bouche à bouche.

-Hein?! Et pourquoi moi?! Rétorqua le guitariste dont les joues commencèrent à rosirent.

-Ben c'est toi qui l'as mis dans cet état, dit bêtement Die comme si c'était évident.

-Formule pas ta phrase comme ça on dirait que tu parle d'autre chose...

-Qu'il parle de quoi? Demanda Shinya qui cassa littéralement le malaise.

Kaoru se leva, aida son chanteur à en faire de même, pris le sac et annonça en tenant la carte.

-Bon les gars on y va parce que sinon on l'aura jamais ce foutue trésors.

-Ouaich! Let's go! Cria le roux en ce relevant.

-C'est partie! Lança Toshiya.

-Vous croyez qu'on verra des cerfs? Demanda Shinya.

-Il faut que je pense à écrire mon testament, je peux mourir à chaques secondes avec eux..., dit le chanteur pour lui même en rejoignant le leader devant la marche.

Note: Et voila les Dir en grey partis pour trouver le trésor...ou autre chose allez savoir avec eux.


End file.
